A night of grief and reflection
by Jred4ever
Summary: Alternate ending to touch and go in which Kayo crashes.
"I'm taking back what's mine"

Those were the words of the hood as Kayo was rapidly descending to the ground in Thunderbird S along with the tank of Alsterene.

Her motor was fried, her engines were out the entire system was dead.

"KAYO!" The terrified yell of the oldest Tracy brother bellowed through her coms.

This was it. This was the end for Kayo. The girl inside the woman shining through in a bout of fear.

Meanwhile the hood had other ideas. He couldn't save his niece. He'd never live it down if his plans didn't go accordingly. He had to save the Alsterene. A grapple shot out of the hubship latching onto the fuel pulling it away from the black stealth craft.

At least the recovery of the Alsterene would make the crash less fatal. He knew her strength. He could see the rocket traveling towards them. He knew she'd be okay. She always was.

Unable to physically see anymore, the hood fled the scene.

CRASH!

Thunderbird shadow had hit the ground, flames at the engine.

Thunderbird 1 landed no longer than a minute later. Scott Tracy had never left that aircraft quicker. He sprinted over to the site of the crash, opening the hatch of the black thunderbird to discover the unconscious body of the girl he saw as a sister.

Fear. Sadness. Anger. Millions of emotions swam through very veins of his body on impulse. He wanted to go after the hood, he didn't care what international rescue stood for. He wanted that man dead for what he had done to Kayo.

Kayo. She was the priority right now, not the hood. Though she'd had jumped for joy at the prospect of international rescue being in the bad guy catching business.

Scott shook the murderous thoughts in his mind and carefully lifted Kayo from the cockpit. Scooping her into his arms and making his way back to thunderbird 1.

Strapping her into the passenger seat under the lights of the cockpit. It was the first chance he got see the damage to her body. There was a bloodstain seeping through her uniform on her right leg and her left arm appeared to be rather limp.

Scott turned on the scanner on his helmet to check her vitals. She still had a pulse. That was the main thing.

Scott removed her helmet and laid a quick kiss on her forehead; the kind a parent would give to their child when they grazed their knee.

"You're going to be alright Kayo" he whispered softly.

Scott had just sat in the pilot seat when a call came through from Virgil.

"Scott is everything alright? Where are you?" The middle brother asked.

"Kayo crashed, Virgil" the older brother confirmed sadly "I've got her in Thunderbird 1 now. I'm bringing her home."

An awkward pause feel between the brothers as Scott took off home.

"Oh my. Is she okay?" Asked Virgil worriedly.

"She's still alive if that's what you're asking. She's unconscious right now and I can see other external damage but I think she's going to be alright. This is Kayo we're talking about here." He assured.

"Ok, if you're sure big brother. Is there anything I can do to help?" Queried Virgil.

"Actually yeah, could you collect Thunderbird shadow from the crash site? I'm sending you the co-ordinates now." He requested.

"F.A.B" was all the younger brother was able to manage before disengaging the com channel.

The long journey home was coming to an end, Scott could see Tracy island in the distance. The oldest brother called the main com channel, hoping that the rest of the family was there.

And indeed they were. Alan, Gordon, Brains and Grandma Tracy were all sat around the living room when Scott's hologram popped up.

"Guys, I'm going to need everyone's help" was the first thing the young man said.

"What's happened Scott?" Asked Grandma Tracy concerned.

Scott drew in a deep breath. "Kayo Crashed."

Alan leaped from his seat in a panic. "Is she okay Scott? Tell me! Is she okay?"

"She will be fine Alan. Now everyone listen up. Brains I need you down in your lab to await the arrival of Thunderbird 2. Virgil is bringing aback the wreckage of Thunderbird Shadow. I'm leaving it up to the pair of you to fix it."

"F.A.B Scott." Brains acknowledged.

"Gordon, Grandma I need you two to meet me at Thunderbird 1's launch bay. Gordon you need to help me get her down to the infirmary and Grandma will have to perform any necessary medical assessments on her." Scott announced as he made a final approach to Tracy island.

"What about me?" Asked Alan still in a state of panic from the news of Kayo's crash.

"Sorry little brother, but I don't think there is much you can do." The older brother apologised as he turned his craft vertically above the retracting swimming pool.

"But I want to help! I care about her too!" The teenager exclaimed.

"And we are not doubting that. I just believe that you will be better off away from it all."

Gordon soon left the room to enter the launch bay. However Grandma made her way over to Alan first. Embracing her youngest grandson she whispered in his ear: "why don't you think of something to show how much you care for when she wakes up? I'm sure she'll appreciate it kid."

"Thanks Grandma." He muffled into her shoulder as she broke away. Following the path of her second youngest grandson to the launch bay.

Alan paced around the room. How had Kayo crashed? Yes she had broken parts of Thunderbird S before, it was the craft which was the most prone to need of repair. But crashed? Kayo was to skilled of a pilot to crash. Sure she was almost crashed Fireflash and the Estrelle Grand space hotel. But this was Thunderbird Shadow. This was her craft.

Alan sat down in defeat. What was he supposed to do? It's not like he could bring her flowers. This was Kayo. What could he do to make her feel better?

Suddenly an idea planted in his brain. A card. It wasn't much, but it was enough. The idea grew into a plan as Alan made his way down to Thunderbird 2's silo. He assumed Virgil would be back by now.

And sure he was, Virgil was covered in grease and dirt whilst Brains stood next to him, clean and tidy with a clip board. Thunderbird shadow still in ruins.

"Hey Alan, what brings you down here? Have you got any word on Kayo?" Asked the middle brother to the youngest.

"No, I was wondering if I could borrow some of your art stuff. I want to make a card for Kayo." He explained.

Virgil gave him a sympathetic look. Knowing full well of Alan's feelings towards her. "Yeah, of course you can little bro. There is a drawer under my wardrobe with my old amateur paints and brushes in it, the card is located on the shelf next to my bed and you'll find some pencils in a pot on my desk."

"Thanks Virgil" the teenager smiled up at his older brother.

"Good luck. Is there anything else you need?" The dark haired brother asked.

"Actually yeah. Do you have any idea what caused her to crash?" He queried tentatively.

"B-by my cal-culations, it would seem that she has fried the motor as a result of a h-heavy load." Explained Brains, reading over his clipboard.

Alan nodded in acknowledgement as he made his way up to Virgil's bedroom. Collecting everything he needed, before returning down to the living room.

The silence of what was normally a bustling room was eyry. He looked over at his father's desk. What would he say to all this? Alan didn't know. His father's orders had never really impacted him as much as they had the rest, had he not been a pilot when his father was around. He was only his father's co-pilot on the occasion after Thunderbird five had been constructed. All Alan knew in this moment was that he needed his Dad. He needed his Dad to tell him that everything would be okay.

But his father wasn't there. His father had crashed, much like Kayo. Only with Jeff Tracy, there was no sign of a wreckage. No sign of life. Kayo was home. Kayo had a chance.

Alan trudged over to his father's desk. Memories of him and his brothers fighting over who's turn it was to sit in the swivel chair came rushing back. There was no one to fight over it now, Alan knew his father wouldn't mind.

He placed the paints on the desk and carefully sat in the chair. He felt as small as he had on the occasion he sat in that chair as a young child. It felt comforting to Alan, like his father was there with him in some way.

Alan looked down at the resources in front of him. What was he supposed to put on the card? What do you put on a card for someone who crashed their aircraft? Flowers? No this was Kayo, the kickass Kung fu expert he had developed feelings for. Kung fu...Another idea planted in his head as he carefully removed himself from his father's chair.

Rushing into his bedroom, Alan bounded towards his box of old DVD's, clasping a kung fu movie with someone posing a move on the cover.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Grandma Tracy had just finished treating to Kayo's wounds; the young woman still unconscious from her accident.

She looked down at Kayo, stroking her hand over her head. Relieved at the fact that she was going to be alright. Scott had told her what happened, The older woman could have killed the hood with her meatloaf surprise for what he let happen to Kayo. To his niece. The events of the day had made Grandma Tracy determined to help Kayo fight for justice. Kayo was right, international rescue did need to go after the villains. The GDF couldn't always be there after all.

"Scott! Calm down!" Grandma Tracy heard a yell from the other side of the door escaping from the lips of her second youngest grandson.

She opened the door, to find Scott stood with his head in his hands, Gordon opposite gripping onto his older brother's lower arms.

"What's happening boys?" She asked.

Scott slowly revealed his face, blood-shot eyes looking towards her. "I've failed her. First I failed Dad and now I've failed Kayo. Kyrano trusted us to take care of her and I've failed her."

"Scott, what are you taking about? You haven't failed anyone." The old woman assured.

"Yes I have Grandma, I didn't get to her quick enough. Just like I didn't get to save Dad." He exclaimed.

Gordon let go of his brother as he sat down. Still shaken up by the lack of their father's presence.

"But you brought her home Scott . You had a plan, you had a plan for all of us to help her. You helped save her." She soothed, running her hand through her grandson's hair.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Gordon, looking up at them.

"She is going to be just fine." She assured.

Scott and Gordon both let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled at their Grandmother.

Scott yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It's been a really long day. Do you mind if I turn in? I think now I know she's alright I'll be able to sleep better."

"Go on. I wake you if she wants to see you." She dismissed.

Scott shot her a grateful tired smile before kissing her on the cheek and slightly ruffling Gordon's Hair as he left.

Usually Gordon would have made a sarcastic comment at his brothers actions but that night was different. That night was a night of grief and reflection.

Instead, Gordon got up and embraced his Grandmother. "I'll go and sit with her for a bit, why don't you get Alan? he's probably getting lonely." He announced maturely over her shoulder. It was in this moment that Grandma Tracy remembered just how old Gordon actually was. As much as he acted like it. Gordon wasn't a teenager anymore. Gordon was an adult and he could be responsible when he deemed it to be appropriate.

Gordon entered the room of the infirmary. Looking down at the girl he saw as a little sister. Her right leg in plaster, propped up on a pillow. Gordon was tempted to make a joke that Kayo had been K.O'd but he decided against it. Now was not the time. Besides no one was around to hear it, not that they'd find it funny anyway. Gordon Sat down in the empty chair listening to her slow and heavy breaths.

Alan had finally finished the card. It had taken a few tries but he had done it. The card illustrated Kayo performing a Kung fu move underneath the words "GET WELL SOON KAYO" he couldn't exactly write anything else as he didn't know the results of the crash and he couldn't exactly write "hope your crash wasn't too bad".

Alan smiled at the card before looking up to find Grandma Tracy stood across the room, watching him.

"It's been a while since I saw an astronaut sitting behind that desk" she announced, making her way towards him.

Alan felt a blush rise up onto his cheeks. "Sorry Grandma, I shouldn't have sat there." He began to lift himself from the chair.

"Don't be sorry kid. You and your brothers have every right to sit behind that desk." She smiled at the teenager. "You remind me of him so much, Alan"

"Really? My brothers are more like him than I am. Scott has Dad's worry of the world. John would Gladly live in space forever, like Dad. Virgil has Dad's big heart and Gordon has Dad's sense of humour. What do I have?" He remarked.

"Alan, you are all of those things. Even if you don't believe me, who inherited Thunderbird 3?"

"I did" he sighed.

"I'd even go to say you fly that rocket better than your father did. You will be a leader one day Alan, just like your father. You wait and see kid." She complimented her youngest Grandson as she made her way to stand beside him.

"Thanks Grandma." He grinned up at her.

Grandma Tracy looked down at what Alan had produced. "Wow, looks like Virgil has some competition." She teased in awe at his efforts.

Alan smirked as he reached over to grab his Kung fu movie. "I just traced the box. It's not a big deal."

"It is a huge deal Alan. You created this out of your own will. I'm sure Kayo will really appreciate it." She consoled.

Worried eyes met Grandma Tracy's gaze. "How is she?" He asked in a voice, only just louder than a whisper.

Grandma Tracy to his hand in hers. "She suffered a broken leg, a cracked rib, a dislocated elbow and she is severely concussed." She explained.

Alan looked down at his feet, still feeling small.

"She's going to be fine though Alan. She is sleeping now." She assured.

Alan sighed. "Can I see her?"

Grandma Tracy didn't say another word she just tugged on his hand slightly, indicating for him to stand up. Alan picked up the card and followed his Grandmother's lead to the infirmary.

Gordon was still sat in the chair near Kayo's bed. He presented a welcoming smile when he saw his little brother peering at the doorway. The brown eyed brother stood up and made his way over to Alan, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'd better go and see if Virgil is okay." He announced directly to Alan.

"I went down there an hour or so ago, he and Brains seemed alright." Alan confirmed.

"I wouldn't be so sure little bro. Those two use fixing things as a coping mechanism." Gordon replied causing Alan's mouth to form an 'O' shape.

Gordon abruptly left the room as Alan delved further into it. Grandma Tracy rubbed his back before beginning to speak again.

"In all this commotion we have forgotten to call John. I'd better do that, just so he knows." She exclaimed before leaving the room.

In reality, John did know. He had listened to the entire incident through his coms channel. John had gone into lockdown mode. He felt the same way he had when his father had crashed. Cold, empty, emotionless. John didn't want to talk, he didn't want to move. John wanted to be isolated from the world. Technically he was already, however he still wanted to be further. Like his older brother. John felt as though he had failed Kayo as a pseudo-older brother. He should have acted more imposing whilst setting her the rules she went out of her way to break. It's not like she could kick his arse where he was. Unless of course she hitched a ride with Alan, which she seemed to do a lot, Kayo wouldn't have been able to take her anger out on John. Although he would have much rather she did than see her lying in a hospital bed.

"John?" The soft voice of his grandmother emerged from his communicator. "John there is something you need to know."

John took in a deep breath. "I know, Kayo crashed. I heard the entire thing happen. I don't want to talk about it. This is like Dad all over again."

John was just about to shut down his communications to Tracy island, when:

"Only its not John. Kayo is alive and well." She soothed.

It took John a few moments to process the information before he opened his mouth again.

"Give me a half an hour to pack and switch Thunderbird 5's central control over to EOS. I'm coming home."

When Kayo eventually woke up, Alan was on the verge of falling asleep himself.

Kayo blinked a few times, Adjusting to the light. Her head felt heavy. She scanned her eyes across the room, taking in her surroundings before her eyes locked onto Alan's almost sleeping form.

"A-Alan?" She croaked.

Hearing her voice was enough to snap Alan right out of his drowsiness, in a burst of adrenaline, Alan leapt up from the chair and over to the bed.

He smiled down at Kayo. Relieved she was there, with him, and not cold; lifeless; Dead.

"Hey" was all he could manage to say, blinking affectionately.

"W-what happened?" She asked wearily.

Alan looked down at his feet. "Thunderbird Shadow crashed. You fried the motor apparently." He explained on the vague knowledge of the incident he had.

Kayo looked thoughtfully as the memories came flooding back. "Shit" she muttered.

"How do you feel? Grandma Tracy said you have a cracked rib, a broken leg and a dislocated elbow."

"That would explain why my breathing is rather jagged" she laughed. "I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle"

"We've all been really worried about you y'know. Everyone has been doing all they can to help. Scott brought you home, Gordon helped him get you down here, Grandma Tracy treated your wounds and Brains and Virgil are fixing your ship as we speak."

Kayo took a minuet to process what Alan had told her, they all cared about her so much, why had it taken so long for her to realise it?

Averting her attention back to the youngest Tracy, she laced her fingers of her right arm into his. "What about you?" She asked knowing her best friend of all people would have at least done something.

A shy smile formed on his lips, nervously blushing at their contact. "I know it's not much, but I made you a card."

Kayo looked up at him with warm, loving eyes as he reluctantly removed his hand from hers. He picked up the card he had made for her and placed it in her right hand.

Kayo smirked at the card, "I'm glad you got my good side."

Alan laughed, glad to have his best friend back. Then, she opened the card.

It read:

"To Kayo,

I hope that you are alright and luck was on your side.

I just want you to know that I am thinking of you through every second of this and I pray that you make a full recovery.

I don't know what I'd do without you, my badass babysitter best friend.

I'm sorry, I've already written too much and now I'm rambling.

I hope you feel better soon :)

Love from Alan"

Kayo was in shock, could it be possible that Alan felt the same way? Judging by his card she reckoned he might. She could always ask him. No, that would be pushing it. She'd put him and his brothers through enough emotional torment for one day. For now she'd just enjoy the moment they were having, her head felt less pressure now after all. Right now, him being there was all she needed.

Time passed by and soon all of the Tracy brothers their Grandma and brains were there. Reunited once more.

Only it wasn't the entire family. For two fathers were still missing, locations Unknown. They would find them eventually, but right now. The family they all had at that moment was everything that mattered.


End file.
